


Come Home with Me.

by bookworm213



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Natasha sort of pining, Red Room references, Short One Shot, agent carter refrences, something I wrote this for tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm213/pseuds/bookworm213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Buckynat drabble I wrote for tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home with Me.

"James." She whispers, Because that’s the only name she knows, besides the other one, the one she knows he doesn’t want to hear. She takes a single, cautious step closer, steeling her body language to appear as unthreatening as possible.  
He’s huddled in the farthest reaches of the alley, curled in on himself like a frightened child. His clothes are filthy and torn, he’s probably gone months since he’d had a shave or a haircut, and his metal arm looks huge against his malnourished body. He looked worse than she imagined, nothing like the smiling young man she’d seen with Steve in the war reels, or steely cold soldier that had shot her on the freeway.  
"I’m not here to hurt you. Steve’s been looking for you. We all have." She’s in front of him now, and he hasn’t tried to run, which is a good sign. She kneels so she’s eye level with him, her fiery hair falling into her face. "Come home with me."  
He stares at her, assessing, calculating, seeing if she’s sincere, and then says something she doesn’t expect. “We met before. You were younger.”  
Images flash before her eyes. Her wrist shackled to the bed. The sickening crack of a neck as it snaps. A kiss in the dark, a silver hand in hers. “Yes.” She manages to say. “But that was a long time ago.”  
How much does he remember? She searches his face, looking for some trace of remembrance, of the love they once shared, but his face is blank, unseeing. It makes her heart hurt.  
But he nods agreeing to come with her, and she gives him a smile. She helps him up, and they walk out of the alley together. And she thinks, maybe he can remember in time, remember that they were each other’s light in the dark, that they were one a part of each other, and maybe they can be that way again.


End file.
